The Other Girl That Over Came Time
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Sango falls in the well and can't go back to her own time so what does she do? She starts to go to Kagome's school. Then she meets someone unexpected.BANKOTSU? What's going on? SB
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know I was supposed to wait and post this after Sango's Plan but I couldn't. Pairings are Sango/Bankotsu Kikyo/Inuyasha of course it is. They are my favorite and I am going to keep posting these pairings too because I love them so much. There may be Kagome bashing in later chapters. Enjoy and please please review. **

Sango walked with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome (oh I hate her so much) to the bones eaters well. Kagome was going back to her time for some test again. She always went back for tests and that would give Sango the chance to go back to her village fix up her boomerang and to rest up a little. But what Sango didn't know was this time it would be different…way different.

"You better not take long Kagome we still need to find the jewel shards as if you forgot" complained Inuyasha

"I will miss you too Inuyasha" said Kagome giving him a warm smile. Inuyasha stopped.

"I never said that I would miss you I am just tied of traveling with you and I want to get it over and done with" said Inuyasha putting his nose in the air as he walked passed her. Kagome glared at his back.

"SIT" shouted Kagome "SIT SIT SIT SIT" she keep repeating

"Kagome I know he was being rude but you're going a little too far" said Sango

"Everyone just needs a break" said Miroku. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah you guys are right" agreed Kagome. They got into the clearing and to the well Inuyasha and Sango a few feet behind Sango had helped Inuyasha up while Miroku and Kagome (Shippo and Kilala was with them) went on ahead. Kagome sat on the edge of the well.

"Well I will see you guys later" she said as she fell back. Just then Sango felt something sharp go into her back. She fell forward she turned around the demon attacked again sending her into the well. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the pain of her back clashing with the cold ground of the well but it never came she felt as if she were flowing. She opened her eyes she was in some type of blue mist. Then the next thing she knew she was on solid ground. What was wrong with her how come she didn't sense the demon coming it seemed like it came out of nowhere. She sighed and what was with that blue light. She began to climb out the well when she froze staring at the ceiling that was over the well.

"That can't be" she said softly. She climbed all the way out to see she was in some type of shrine. The well was blue again.

"What the" she said as she lend over the well Inuyasha was standing there. He jumped out.

"Hey how did you get here?" asked Inuyasha grabbing her arm.

"Don't ask me cause I don't know" said Sango pulling her arm free from his grasp. He glared at her

"Well we need to get you back your bleeding" He grabbed her again and before she could protest he jumped into the well taking her with him. It was blue again but she still felt the ground under her. When the light was gone so was Inuyasha she looked up she didn't go anywhere. She climbed back out of the well she wanted to see a little of Kagome's time before Inuyasha noticed she wasn't there. She opened the shrine doors. There was a house that she guessed was Kagome's and she was right when Kagome ran out of it while saying 'bye mom bye grandpa'.

"Hey Kagome" yelled Sango while waving her arm in the air to get her attention. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at seeing her friend from the pass. She ran to her.

"Sango how did you get here I thought only me and Inuyasha could go threw the well?" asked Kagome

"I don't know but please let me stay for a while besides me and Inuyasha already tried to get me through the well and it didn't work" informed Sango

"Really it didn't?" asked Kagome. Sango nodded. _"If I let her come to school with me she will be getting all the attention but she won't be here long so why not"_ thought Kagome she sighed

"Ok you can come to school with me…tomorrow because we need to wrap your wound and get you some clothes" she paused "How did you get that wound any way?" she asked

"Oh a demon attacked me right before I fell into the well to tell you the true I forgot about it" she said looking at the wound it wasn't that deep it was just teeth marks where the demon put its fangs into her. Kagome grabbed her hand taking her to the house she introduced her to every one and showed her around.

"I have a school outfit for you hear put this on" she said giving her the uniform. Kagome went down stairs she liked to be early to school but this time she wouldn't she sighed a least she won't be late. Sango came down stairs.

"I don't know Kagome this is kind of revealing for my taste" the skirt was a little big but since she was tall it showed more leg than Kagome's .Kagome went and put Sango's hair in a hair ponytail.

"You look fine let's go" She grabbed Sango's wrist "Bye everyone" she said pulling Sango out the door they had cleaned Sango and got her dressed faster than what Kagome had thought so she thought she would just bring her today.

"Bye" said Sango to everyone as they began to go down the long stairs. They walked to school they were a little later but it was ok they didn't get in any trouble. After that they went to the office to get Sango a schedule. Sango didn't understand why she would only be there until the well began to work again which should be very soon. Sango didn't have second period with Kagome she had Mr. Greg in room 124. She sighed as she found the room there was screaming and shouting going on in side so she guessed the teacher wasn't there.

"Here it goes" she said softly opening the door. The room went silent when everyone saw it was just am other student they began yelling and screaming and throwing paper balls at each other. She scanned for a seat while looking for somewhere to sit some thing or someone caught her eye it was a young boy. He had jet black hair, tanned skin, and ice cold blueeyes. He looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was staring right back at her rocking in his chair as a cocky smirk began to grace his lips. Then it hit her she knew who he was.

**Some of the characters maybe out of character sorry I am not that good with putting them in character. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 10 reviews. THANKS! This time I am going for 20! Thanks for reviewing. You helped put a smile on my face.**

Sango's stare be came a glare as she looked up at the young boy. The door to the class swung open and the class grew quite. Sango turned around. In the door way was some old man. He wore black slacks with a green vest. Under the vest was a white blouse. What really caught Sango's attention was his hair it…it looked so fake. Sango guessed that it was something old people wore these days. She bowed to him.

"Excuse me old man I'm--" she stopped when the man glared at her. And the class broke out in laugher. Was it something she said? The man glared at the class and everyone stopped laughing. The man went to his desk.

"You are Sango Higurashi I am Mr. Greg now take a seat" said the old man as he sat at his desk. Sango turned back around and began looking for a seat again. Then a girl stood up.

"Here's a seat" called the girl as she pointed to the seat next to her. Sango smiled up at the girl as she began to walk up the steps towards her. (It looks like collage class rooms. I know that Kagome's school doesn't look like that but just deal with it because I like collage class rooms even though I have never been in one.) Sango sat down with the girl.

"Hi my name's Lynn. What's yours?" asked the girl called Lynn. Sango smiled.

"Sango." said Sango as she shook Lynn's out stretched hand.

"If you to are finished be quite so that I can start my class" said Mr. Greg. Lynn rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more and neither did Sango. The bell rung and everyone went out the room. Sango walked out the class with Lynn.

"Um… Lynn do you know anything about that boy over there" asked Sango as she pointed to where Bankotsu was. He was in his locker searching for something.

"Oh that's Bankotsu Takeshi he's cute isn't he?" Sango watched as a slight blush came to Lynn's cheeks. (The last name is the man's last name that plays Bankotsu in Japan or speaks Japanese or whatever). Lynn had dark brown hair with blue eyes. Her eye lashes were long. In other words she was a very beautiful girl. Lynn turned to her.

"Buuuttt I wouldn't get involved with him. This one boy was talkin bout his moma and he went crazy on him. He was punching him so hard he had blood all on his fist and the boy had blood all over his face. It took three teachers to get Bankotsu off of him. The boy had a broken nose, a busted lip well both his lips were busted, and the nasty thing was he had blood coming out of his black eye, his cheek was burse. It was crazy. And ever since then nobody messed with Bankotsu OR his mom" explained Lynn.

"Does he have friends?" asked Sango as she stopped and looked at the number on the locker to make sure she was at the right one. Lynn stopped too and leaned on the locker that was right next to the locker Sango was putting her books in.

"Yeah he has friends and me and my sister and two of them." said Lynn. Sango stopped what she was doing to look at Lynn.

"I thought you said not to get involved with him" Lynn smiled

"I did because he's crazy and you never want to get in a car with him because he doesn't understand the words of speed limit. But if you want me to hook you two up I can do that." Lynn smirked at the blush the came to Sango's face.

"No I wouldn't want to go out with some boy that you claim is crazy!" said Sango slamming her locker shut. Lynn laughed.

"Chill I was just messin wit you" They began to walk down the hall as Sango told Lynn her schedule.

"That's cool we have this period together 7th and 8th period together. You also have 6th period with Darnell and Bankotsu. Now that's going to be crazy. I wish you good luck with them." Lynn laughed. Sango noticed how much she talked about her sister and Bankotsu. She wanted to meat her sister Darnell but she would just have to wait until lunch. Sango felt someone's arm around her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw Bankotsu he also had his arm wrapped Lynn's shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes as thoughts began to run throw her mind again. Like how he got there why he looked exactly the same except no braid. Why he had the same name. He couldn't have been reincarnated with the same name that was impossible. So that meant he found a way to get here after Inuyasha killed him. If that were true then how come he didn't remember her and try to kill her on the spot. It was too confusing, but it didn't matter because one way or another she was going to find out how he got here. She was knocked out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Did one of you ladies say my name?" he wasn't looking at her he was looking at Lynn. Lynn smiled.

"Yes I was telling Sango here all about you." Bankotsu grinned as he turned his to Sango who was staring at him. There noses were about an inch apart. He smirked.

"Like what you heard so far." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah loved it" she said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulders. He stared at her then at Lynn.

"She's a little feisty ain't she?" asked Bankotsu. Lynn laughed. It would be fun trying to get these two together. With Darnell's help and some help from Nicole this would be great! (Nicole is Lynn and Darnell's cousin) Bankotsu continued down the hall while the girls entered there class room. Lynn told Sango where to sit. Then the teacher walked in. This time she was a female. She had red hair, and green eyes. Sango's chin dropped.

She looked just like Ayame!

What's going on? How come Kagome didn't tell them about Bankotsu or about the Ayame look-a-like? It was just too confusing how kids in this time looked so much like the people in her time. She so badly needed to go to her own time and tell Inuyasha and Miroku about this.

Instead of her having her hair in the two ponytails her hair was down. She didn't have the flower in her hair. She had glasses but that didn't make her any less beautiful. She smiled. Sango gasped. She still had fangs but they weren't as shape as they were in the past. Sango smiled she looked happy with being a teacher and all. She looked really young like around 26, 27. Sango wondered if there were any more look-a-likes in this time. Maybe there was a girl that looked just like her. If there were she couldn't be at this school because she was sure Kagome would tell her about it. She hoped. Like Kagome seemed to tell everything about her time but when something interesting happens like this she don't say anything. Sango was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. There sat a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He held out his hand.

"Hi am Hojo you must be new here"

So this is Hojo.

**Please review. I know that Hojo's eyes don't look blue but they are I looked it up. There will be some Inuyasha and Kikyo in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sango smiled. She always sort of wanted to meet Hojo. Kagome talked about him all the time most of the time was in the springs where Inuyasha wouldn't hear them. She would say how he would give her things when she was sick and ask her on dates and what not. After a while it began to get boring so when she began to talk about him she would tune her out. Then just nodded and stuff to act like she was paying attention.

"Yeah I'm Sango" she said as she took his hand. She didn't know what was so special about him he wasn't even all that cute. It was the thought that counts right? He smiled back at her, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sango"

"You too Hojo"

"Attention class" The female redhead's voice flowed softly through the class. Every one got quiet. "As you can see we got a new student. Her name is Sango so be nice and don't play any games got?" she asked. Her voice was soft yet demanding. Some kids nodded while a few others said yeah. Class seemed to go very fast and so did her next period, then lunch came around and she could finally meet Darnell Lynn's sister.

Following the group of kids Sango made it to the lunch room. She looked around for Lynn and found her talking to a girl with long black hair. Sango couldn't see her face since she was facing the other way. Lynn looked up and waved at her gesturing for her to come over, and Sango did. She sat down next to Lynn and looked at the girl a crossed the table. She looked just like Lynn! Sango smiled they were twins. The last she saw twins were at her village atleast 4 months before Naraku killed everyone. Just thinking of him made her blood boil. She needed to get back to her time so she could kill him once and for all.

"Sango this is my twin sister Darnell, Darnell this is the new girl and my friend Sango" said Lynn.

"Nice to meet you" said both the girls at the same time. Sango noticed that Darnell was more boy like than Lynn. All three of the girls went into the line and got their lunch. When they sat down Bankotsu was waiting for them he already had his food. Darnell sat a crossed from him while Lynn sat next to him. Sango sat in the same spot that she was in before she got up. Which was now next to Bankotsu, he smiled at her but she didn't return it. Something didn't feel right it was like he was messing with her like none of this was real. He licked his lips.

"We need to talk." He said fully facing her so that Lynn couldn't hear him and in a low deep whisper so that Darnell couldn't hear him either. Sango glared at him.

"About what? We barely know each other." She said poking her French fry with her fork.

"See that's were your wrong. I know that you remember me because I was one of your worse enemies" he informed. Sango now fully turned to him more than interested.

"You remember?" she tensed when his hand came up to play with her hair.

"Yeah before you came I didn't remember anything. I was just a regular school boy. Then when I saw you enter the class everything came rushing back." His voice was low and soft as if he were specking to a small scared puppy telling it that it was okay.

Sango slapped his hand away from her hair.

"Fight me then." She said loud enough that Lynn and Darnell could hear her.

"You really want to fight me in front of all these kids?" he asked. Sango nodded as she stood up. Her face serious and her eyes giving him a deadly glare that would make any human, demon, or Inuyasha stand down. But it didn't scare Bankotsu not one bit. He smirked as he stood up too.

The lunch room went quite as all eyes went to Sango and Bankotsu. Lynn stood up.

"Come on guys don't fight. You two just meant." She tried to get them to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Lynn this isn't the first time that we meant." Said Bankotsu. While he said that Sango came at him. He dodged her punches and kicks with easy.

"Come on you can do better than that can't you Sango?" He asked cockiness all in his voice.

Sango gritted her teeth remembering when he said the same thing to Inuyasha, and because all he was doing was messing with her. He upper cutted her in her stomach. She fell on her butt gasping for air. After the pain in her stomach went away she sat there glaring up at him.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked grabbing the end of the table to pull herself up. "Are you going to start killing people nonstop? You do know that it's not going to be any fun without your Banryu and you do also realize that all of your brothers are dead and Inuyasha isn't even alive in this time." She informed. Bankotsu was fast like the speed of light. His hand was firmly around her neck while the other one was on the table holding his weight up so he wouldn't fall on her.

"Yes I do realize all of that, so I've been thinking why don't I just go back with you and that little miko." He said gesturing to Kagome who was standing with her hand covering her mouth and a shocked look on her face.

"It makes you wonder why she isn't over here helping you doesn't it?" and as he spoke his grip on her neck got tighter.

"Your not going anywhere with us" said Sango. His grip tightened. She stuck her nails into his hand that was around her neck, but his hand didn't move. Sango could feel her face getting red from the lack of oxygen. Bankotsu moved so close that his nose was touching hers.

"Who's going to stop me, 'cause I'm pretty sure that if some one killed your brothers then you would want to get revenge too." He whispered. That was like a trigger. Sango's right hand which was on the table came and crashed into his jaw. He released her and placed his hand over his throbbing cheek. Sango's hand went to her neck as she tried to suck up as much air as possible. Before she could even look up or do anything else her hands were behind her back and her chest was flat against the table along with her cheek. She could feel Bankotsu leaning on her she could also feel that her skirt had gone up and he was leaning on her butt.

A deep blush came to her face. How did it go up in the first place? Maybe it was because he pushed her so fast the small skirt was blown up from the wind. She was glad that he was leaning on her like how he was because no one could see it, but the blush remained on her face.

"Mr. Takeshi get your hands off of that young lady right now!" yell Mrs. Markson the old math teacher. Sango could hear a voice but was to caught up in her own thoughts about her shirt to pay any attention and Bankotsu ignored the old lady. Bankotsu bent down more so his lips were close to her ear.

"You're so feisty" he whispered seductively.

"Get off" whispered Sango back.

"Why? So you can hit me again I don't think so" said Bankotsu. The blush on Sango's face got redder. Bankotsu stared at her in confusion.

"My skirt" whispered Sango too low for him to hear her. He leaned down a little closer.

"What?"

"My shirt is up" she said a little louder. Bankotsu straightened a little and looked down to see her skirt was up and her almost naked butt was up against his groin. He smiled.

"My bad" he said. His hand slide down her back then on to her rear end to pushed down her skirt. As his hand touch her butt her hand wanted to slap him a crossed the face as a reflex, but she couldn't move them.

"Bankotsu I said get off her right now!" yelled Mrs. Markson louder. Bankotsu sighed and got off of Sango. As soon as he was up her hand came around to slap him in the face, but he caught her wrist. He looked at the old teacher.

"**This** is why I didn't want to let her go anytime soon" He looked back at Sango. "We're going to have to finish this later I got to go to the office" he said letting go of her wrist, and walking out of the lunch room with his hands in his pockets.

Sango looked around everyone was staring at her. As soon as she sat down in her seat everyone stared talking again. She sighed as she looked at the door Bankotsu left through. So he was brought here. Lynn sat down as well as Darnell.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Sango looked at her then back at the table in thought.

"We knew each other when we were younger and we never got along." She informed.

"Then why did you ask me about him earlier if you already knew him" she asked

"I don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure it was him" said Sango.

That blew Lynn's plan of getting them together. How could she get them together if they hated each other. From the way Bankotsu touched her butt it didn't look like he hated her that much. Lynn began to wonder why they started hating each other and was to into thought to notice a girl come and sit with them.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"I think I would be better if you would have came over and helped me" said Sango angry at the fact that her friend didn't even try to help her in her time of need.

"I'm sorry I was just so shocked that he was here I didn't know what to do" Kagome tried to explain. She could tell Sango was very mad at her.

"You could have got him off my back" said Sango. Kagome looked down.

"Are you hurt?" she asked

"The only thing hurt is my pride. He touched me like he was Miroku. That perverted fool!" yelled Sango.

"Who's the perverted fool him or Miroku?" asked Kagome. Sango glared at her then she stormed out of the cafeteria. She didn't know where she was going but she was getting away from Kagome.

She couldn't believe that while she was fighting there most deadliest enemy she was standing there watching. She could have been killed and she would probably still be standing there in shock. Sango growled under her breath. Well she couldn't go home now not until he was dead. She couldn't leave him there to kill all kinds of innocent people. Sango slowed down. She couldn't kill him with out her weapon. She came to a complete stop. She was going to have to take him back to there time and they could finish him there. She had a less chance of dying with Inuyasha there.

The door to a room opened and a lady stepped out. She stared at Sango then smiled.

"Sango I was just coming to get you" she said. Sango stared at her.

"Why? What do you want with me?" asked Sango. The lady stepped to her.

"Your new here and already your getting in to trouble" she said leading Sango into the room she just came out of. Sango went with her after all this was about the fight with Bankotsu she knew it.

Just as she thought. When they entered the room Bankotsu was sitting in front of a desk. He smirked up at her. She glared at him.

"Have a seat the principle will be in shortly" she said then disappeared behind another door. It was silent.

"How did you get here" she asked not making any eye contact with him. He smirked at her.

"Well I got into a fight with you then I walked here" he said his smirk widening as her face became red with anger.

"Don't play games with me!" she said now turning towards him to glare at him.

"I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I'm going back. I don't belong here." He said his playfulness and teasing completely gone. She glared at him some more. Then the door that the lady went in opened and a man stepped out.

**It took me forever to update I know and I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a bad mood so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really good.**

**I'AM FURIOUS I HOPE I DON'T BREAK THIS KEYBOARD!!!**

**Calm down, Mya let out all your anger into the story. I just hate it when people compare my story to someone else's. IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!!!**

* * *

The woman that led Sango into the room stepped around the man and took her seat behind the desk. Sango noticed the man to be the same man that told her about school rules and other things like that. One of those school rules was not to get into fights. She broke that rule already and only on her first day. 

The man was glaring at Bankotsu but when his gaze turned towards her he looked disappointed. He sighed.

"Sango will you step into my office?" he asked stepping aside for her to walk in before she even got up from her seat. Taking a deep breath she entered his office leaving Bankotsu in the other room with the woman.

* * *

Bankotsu shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Ms. Winter was giving him such a heated gaze. Like she was going to jump over her desk and bounce on him. She licked her lips and leaned forward slightly. Bankotsu sank back more in his chair. She smirked as she bit her button lip and let her long brown hair down from its clip. Bankotsu glanced around the room once before looking back at her. 

What was this woman's problem?! He had been alone with her like five hundred times this year and never had she done this.

"You've been a very naughty boy Bankotsu" she stated leaning over the desk some more so that she was showing cleavage. He shivered in disgusted.

"Horny much?" he asked as he tried not to pop her in her jaw for trying to get with him. She was crazy thinking he would have sex with her. She was like what? 50 years old. That was too big of an age gap and besides she didn't seem like the type to be very good in bed. A smirk came to his face. He would tease her anyway because Bankotsu is his name and teasing is his game.

She nodded her head seductively. He leaned forward in his chair. His elbows rested on the arm rest while his hands hung down his fingertips barely touching his thighs. His smirk widen.

"Do you want me Ms. Winter?" he asked his voice low and seductive.

"Call me Brittney" she purred. He licked his lips and stood up. Walking behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. His mouth was near her ear.

"Brittney." He whispered. He felt her shiver.

* * *

Mean While… 

Mr. King there principle sat down behind his desk. He gestured for Sango to sit in one of the two seats in front of his desk. When she sat down he still didn't speak. She sighed. What was this man's problem? He didn't call her into his office just to sit in silence did he? Finally after a few more minutes of silences he spoke.

"Do you mine telling me why you got into a fight on your first day of school?" he asked not even looking up at her as he spoke.

Sango didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't say: He tried to kill me and my friends in the past so I thought I would try and get back at him. He would probably stare at her like she was a blood sucking demon. While she sat there thinking of an explanation Mr. King began to get impatient.

"Well?" he growled. Sango sighed

"I-well…we" she started. The man sighed and pressed a button on his desk leaning forward he spoke into the little speaker that was attached to his desk.

"Ms. Winter will you send in Bankotsu?" he asked. There was a disappointed sigh on the other end before she spoke back.

"Yes sir." It sounded like she said it through clenched teeth.

Bankotsu smirked as Ms. Winter replied back to Mr. King. She thought he was going to sex her on her very desk. Boy was she wrong he needed some, but come on he wasn't desperate. He removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up strait. He went to the door but winked at her before he went into Mr. King's office. He sat down in the chair next to Sango's. He gave her a small smirk before turning his attention to the older man.

Mr. King glared at him, and just like when Sango first came he waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Come on Mr. King we don't have all day" said Bankotsu slouching down in his chair some to get more comfortable. Mr. King sent him another dirty glare which Bankotsu just sent back.

"Bankotsu do you want to tell me why you and Sango got into a fight?" asked Mr. King

"Not really" said Bankotsu

"You know what Bankotsu? I'm sick and tired of your attitude. If you don't start showing show respect around here I'm going to be forced to call your mother." he growled

"I'll show you respect when you show me respect." said Bankotsu.

"You have to earn your respect" stated Mr. King a little more calmly now. Bankotsu smirked

"So.Do.You." he stated it slowly. The man growled in annoyance. While they argued Sango's mind began to wonder.

Mother? Bankotsu had a mother? There had to be some kind of mistake. He was Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven from her time. He couldn't of been born here it wasn't impossible. He remembers everything from the past. She was confused. She needed answers and she needed them now. Maybe he was sent here by Naraku to kill Kagome that demon seemed like he could do anything. She sighed. That wasn't it. She was going to meet Bankotsu's mom and find out for herself.

Bankotsu glanced at Sango. She seemed to be in very deep thought. She was probably thinking about his mother. She did give birth to him. Meaning he wasn't the same Bankotsu from her past. Same body, same soul, same mind, different generation. Back then he felt the need to kill as many people as possible. He lusted for blood but here he didn't feel like he needed to kill people but he did fell the same excitement he use to feel back then at the thought of having such fun. His mind went back to Mr. King who was still talking about the school rules, rules he heard too many times.

"Are you done yet?" asked Bankotsu. Mr. King glared at him.

"So I'm giving you both 2 weeks of detention. You start tomorrow. From 4:00 to 6:00" he said it with out making eye contact with either of them.

"Whatever." Said Bankotsu standing up. Sango nodded and stood up too. They walked out of Mr. King's office. Bankotsu didn't even give Ms. Winter a glance as they walked by her. Sango saw the woman pout. What was her problem?

Bankotsu and Sango stepped into the empty hall. Sango made sure she kept her distance from him. She could feel his eyes on her. She glanced over at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at her, but his eyes weren't on her face. They were roaming her body until they locked with her eyes. She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"What?" she growled. Having his eyes on her like that was almost as bad as having Miroku's wondering hand on her…almost. He smirked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing" he said beginning to walk back down the hall. She began walking too. Now a few steps behind him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She stopped to and eyed him. He was still smirking at her like there was no tomorrow. His eyes were cold but held a little bit of mischief and youth.

"So do you want to meet her?" he asked turning around to fully face her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who's her?" she asked

"My mom" he stated it as if it was obvious. How was she suppose to know what he was talking about he could have meant anyone.

So he was going to willingly take her to his mom to prove that he wasn't brought here by Naraku or an other higher demon. Even if he was born in this time it wouldn't explain how he has the mind of the young leader of the band of seven. It was just too confusing. It was kinda like how she had crossed through the well but wasn't able to cross back. The only ones that could cross through the well was Kagome and Inuyasha and yet she had gotten threw it. It was weird. Maybe it was fate that she would cross over and meat Bankotsu. Sango didn't know and all of this confusing thinking was making her head hurt.

"Well…? Do you want to meat her or not?" he asked

"Um… Yea I would like to meet her" said Sango. He nodded.

"Good. I'll meet up with you after school." He said turning back around and walking down the hall. Sango stared at his back for a moment before walking down the hall too and to what she thought was her next class.

For the rest of the day Bankotsu and Sango made eye contact here and there but it wasn't that big of a deal. Well… not to them anyway.

* * *

"I think the new girl has the hots for Bankotsu" whispered a girl waking out of the school. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Sango like Bankotsu? That wasn't possible. He was one of their biggest enemies why would she fall for him. 

Kagome poked the girl on her shoulder. She turned around and eyed her before she locked eyes with Kagome. Kagome gave her a smile.

"Hi I kind of over heard your conversation and I was wondering what makes you think that Sango likes Bankotsu?" asked Kagome as sweetly as she could. She could tell this girl had an attitude and although she fought demons in the past she wasn't going to be able to fight one of these girls here. They took no mess and they fought dirty.

"Well after that fight they had in the cafeteria they have be having eye sex for the rest of the day." Said the girl. Her friend began laughing at the term 'eye sex'. Eye sex meant you keep locking eyes with someone and are smiling and speaking with someone through your eyes and not once did Kagome see Bankotsu and Sango having eye sex. Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Thanks" she said quickly walking away. She stood near the entrance of the school waiting for Sango. Her ears perked at the deep male voice a few feet away and the familiar word he called to something behind her he was smirking and had a deviously look in his eye.

"Taijiya"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango walking towards them. She was looking passed her but then there eyes locked. Sango sighed and stopped at her friend. She wasn't mad at her anymore and she understood that the girl was stocked but he could have killed her and she just stood there. Kagome smiled happy that her best friend wasn't that mad at her anymore.

"Listen, Kagome I am going to Bankotsu's house to meet his mother. I'll go to your home when I am done there" she wasn't asking Kagome if she could go she was telling her she was going. She had a lot of questions and she wasn't leaving until she got her answers. Just as she suspected Kagome began to protest.

"Sango you can't go to his house there's no telling what he could do to you there" she said her hand going back and pointing to Bankotsu. Sango let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Kagome I think I can take of myself" said Sango walking by her and to Bankotsu. Kagome gasped as she spun around to face her friend's retreating back.

"At least let me come with you" she called to her back. Sango stopped walking and turned around. She gave her a small smile. She was happy that Kagome was worried about her well being but she didn't need protection she could protect herself and beside something was telling her she didn't have to worry about Bankotsu harming her.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. I'll see you later" she said before turning around and walking the rest of the way back to Bankotsu. Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to just leave Sango with him. She was going to have to tell Inuyasha about this.

Bankotsu shoved his hands into his pockets and took a glance at the girl walking next to him. He knew that her little miko friend didn't trust him and he was sure that she wasn't just going to let Sango go home with him. She was going to do something but he just didn't know what. He had over heard there little conversation and the look on the wench's face said she was planning something. He cleared his throat.

"So your little friend doesn't trust me very much." It was more of a statement than a question. Sango didn't even look up at him as she answered.

"No" she stated it simply. Obviously she didn't want to have a conversation with him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"No" she said it simply again and with no hesitation. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was she so serious? It was so annoying. He understood that she didn't trust him but she didn't have to be so stiff all the time. He wasn't going to attack her. Unless she wanted him to and if she did want him to he would have her screaming but not of pain if you catch my drift. He smirked to himself that was something he was going to have to add to his 'most do' list.

"Then why are you walking to my house alone with me. I could be leading you into a trap right now and you wouldn't even be prepared for it." He said smirking down at her.

"I am always prepared and besides I need information." She said glancing up at him. She suddenly blushed. His eyes looked glassy and he was giving her the most sexiest smirk that she had ever received. She looked down at her feet as she laced her fingers behind her back.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. Why was she so shy all of a sudden? One minute she was all up tight then the next minute she was shy. Quite the mood change if you were to ask him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Something" he mumbled

"I said nothing now would you mine your own business" she snapped. He smirked.

"Learned some quotes from the future have w?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"Shut up" she growled. His smirk widen.

"I like 'em feisty" he growled seductively. He loved making her angry and he knew that little comment was going to have her mad but not as mad as he was going to have her after he did this. His hand can up only to smack hard into her butt leaving both her butt and his hand stinging.

She yelped as her hands went to her butt, She began to rub the stinging sensation from her bottom.

"You have got to be kidding" she yelled her hand went up and came down fast towards his smiling face. He caught her by her wrist and continued to snicker at her. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

She balled up her fist and went to upper cut him in his gut but he caught her fist in the palm of his hand holding it there as he swung her around and gentle pushed her against the building wall. She glared at him as he began laughing at her.

"Temper I think letting your anger get the best of you isn't very good when fighting demons or anything for that matter." He stated gently placing her hands above her head. She pushed to get him to let go and was about to thrust up a knee when he placed his body against hers. She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Let me go" she whispered. He pressed harder against her. His mouth near her ear. He was loving every moment of this and he didn't know why. He loved making her anger and being so close to her that he could feel her racing heart against his chest.

And still he wanted to get closer.

"I am sorry I didn't here you" he whispered back. She took a deep breath and the sudden movement had Bankotsu pressing himself even more against her if that was possible. There was no room between her and the wall and absolutely no room between her and Bankotsu.

"People are beginning to stare so would you please let me go" she whispered.

"Let them stare"

"Bankotsu" she growled. She felt him shiver. Why he shivered she didn't know. It wasn't cold not even close. That's when Sango came to the conclusion. Bankotsu was freaking weird.

He pulled away from her a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Say my name like that again and were going to be having an interesting time in the ally" he said pulling off her. Sango raised and eyebrow. What was that suppose to mean. Was that some type of riddle cause if it was it sounded stupid.

"Wh--" he placed his index finger over her lips silencing her.

"Where almost there" he said walking away for her leaving her against the wall in confusion.

* * *

**O.k. I feel better I guess because I stopped writing this on like the second page I waited a few days and started again. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh and Always Be My Baby will be coming out soon! I am sorry if theres any messed up grammer but I wanna post this up like right now and I really don't feel like rereading it I mean I read over it like twice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. I say that every chapter don't I?

* * *

**

The rest of there walk to his house was in silence. It drove him crazy. It wouldn't hurt to have a little friendly conversation would it? Every now and then he could see her giving him sideway glances like he was going to jump on her. He had already done that and he was ready to do it again maybe going a little further. It was just she was so attractive. Something about her drew him to her like a bug to a fire. He was sure if he got any closer to his little fire he would get a big burn.

She didn't understand why she felt like she could trust him. In the past he was one of there greatest enemies. He was young, strong, deceiving, and most of all he was dangerous. Now she was walking alone with him to his house that could very well be the last place she ever sees again. She didn't doubt herself she was strong and she knew it. It's just if they were to get into a fight she knew she would lose. She was strong but he was much stronger and that scared her. She couldn't go back to Kagome's so unsatisfied she couldn't even go back to the feudal ear until she got down to the sudden appearance of Bankotsu in modern time. So she was going to stick with her plan. She was going to go with Bankotsu keep him on his good side until she found out exactly how he got here then she would go back to Kagome's and figure out a way to get back to her own time after all she didn't belong here.

He had a nice house it looked to be smaller than Kagome's though. She stopped at the three stairs that lead to his front door. He rose an eyebrow. She bit her lip.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked. She looked up at him and watched as he placed his hand on the doorknob. She shook her head.

"Are you sure cause we can go back if you want I mean you don't have to meet my mom," he said

"No its ok lets go," she said as she walked up the stairs. He smirked. A smirk that said 'ok you want to be all tough well lets see how you do'. He opened the door and gestured for her to walk in first. She hesitated before walking in. She heard the door shut and glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was still there. She would have been more scared if he wasn't. He smiled at her. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She looked for exits just in cased she had to get out of the house.

"Mom I'm home. I got some one here I want you to meet," he yelled. A few seconds later Sango heard someone coming down the stairs to her left. Walking down the stairs was a beautiful young looking woman. She had long black hair like Bankotsu's (at least how it was) she had blue eyes too. Her skin was pale and looked very soft. Sango would have mistaken her for Bankotsu's sister if she hadn't kissed him on his cheek and said:

"Hey honey,"

"This is your mother?" asked Sango. His mother turned and smiled at her.

"Are you Bankotsu's girlfriend finally he got one. You're beautiful. He gets calls from girls all day long and none of them are ever his girlfriend. I'm glad he got one as pretty as you. Oh you have to be his girlfriend your the first girl he brought home in a long time. It makes me wonder if he's still a vir-,"

"Mother!!" said Bankotsu quickly cutting her off. She pouted.

"Bankotsu that was rude," she said. Sango was looking down her face felt like it was on fire. Her and Bankotsu? It wasn't right they were enemies for crying out loud! She looked up at him he had a light blush on his face and was glaring at his mom.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said. His mother cupped his face.

"Baby did you have a bad day your eyes look so…cold," she said. He turned his head from her grasp.

"No I'm fine," he said. She stared at him for a moment in concern before turning back to Sango.

"So what's your name?" she asked smiling again. Sango bowed.

"Sango Taijiya" said Sango

"Taijiya, Taijiya where have I heard that name before. Oh I remember I was doing research on all kind of things and I ran a crossed the name Taijiya. Demon Slayer that's what that means. There was a village of demon slayers with that name. They were all killed by demons it was way back in the feudal era though," she said

Sango's eyes locked with Bankotsu's.

"That's where I got Bankotsu's name I was doing research on our family history and one of his ancestor's name was Bankotsu. I really liked the name so I named him Bankotsu. The bad part about it is that Bankotsu was a killer. He killed 999 people before he had his head cut off. They say he rose from the dead just to get to 1000 before he was killed again by a man named Inuyasha. I mean who names there kid after a serial killer?" she explained quickly.

"She has a lot of free time so she does a lot of research and she talks a lot making her good at talking fast," said Bankotsu glaring at his mother for speaking like the prep girls at school. Sango just nodded. Bankotsu grabbed her arm and began leading her towards the stairs.

"Call us when dinner is ready," he said beginning to go up the stairs towards his room. His mom smiled.

"Ok and leave your door open!" she yelled as her son and 'girlfriend' disappeared upstairs. He led her into his bedroom and the first thing he did was shut his bedroom door. He wasn't going to have sex with her while his mother was in the house it just didn't seem right to him. So his mom had nothing to worry about and neither did Sango.

She seemed a little uncomfortable being alone with him. She was ok on the walk home because there were people around and he wasn't stupid enough to try and kill her maybe in an alley but not in front of people. Now they were alone…all alone and he could do anything he wanted to her. The smirk he gave her wasn't helping her feel any better about the whole situation. She took a step back as he stepped towards her.

"Why you so sacred all of a sudden?" he asked taking another step towards her.

"I'm not," she took a step back. "Should I be?" she asked. His smirk widened as he eyed her.

"You are alone with me now," he stated as he walked towards her which was only a few steps since they weren't that far apart. Sango didn't back up this time. She stood her ground. She could defend herself until she got out. So she stayed put as he walked towards her. His blue eyes cold yet filled with such amusement.

He stopped right in front of her a little too close if you were to ask her. He ran his fingertips gently up her arm. She shivered at the feel of his fingers through her long sleeved shirt. His eyes searched over her face and she blushed when they landed on her lips. His other hand came to her mouth. He bought his fingertips to her lips and gently ran his fingers a crossed them.

"I can do anything I want to you," he said and suddenly he grabbed her arms she gasped in pain and surprise. He was squeezing her arms so tight it felt like he was cutting off her blood circulation. He roughly pulled her to him causing her to gasp again. He held her body tightly against his.

"I could torture you. I could tie a shirt sleeve around those pretty little lips to muffle your screams and cries and do what ever I wanted to you," he said. He loosened his grip and pushed her away but a little but not letting her go. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. His eyes went to them and even after his little threat she still found herself blushing.

"But I won't do that because torture isn't really my thing. Never was," he said. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Let me go," she said and to her surprise he did. She took a few steps away from him. He licked his lips as his eyes slowly wondered her body. Her body was absolutely _gorgeous_ she had long creamy white legs, nicely shaped hips, thin waist, rosy cheeks, and full beautiful pink lips. They were parted slightly and begging to be kissed. He licked his lips again it was something he did when he was excited. She took another step back.

She didn't like the look he was giving her. What she didn't like more was the look in his eyes as they wondered her body. Under his gaze she felt naked she wanted to go hide from him. She stepped back again. He began walking towards her. She began walking back and cursed under her breath when she felt the wall behind her. His night stand was right next to her and on the other side of it was his bed. On his night stand was a lamp. She could hit him in the head with the lamp, jump over his night stand, land on his bed, and jump for the door… if she had to. He stood in front of her now his eyes on hers.

"I think I should be going now," she said trying to go around him. He grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall. She held her gasp in. He placed a hand on each side of her head on the wall. She swallowed. What was her plan again? She felt so vulnerable around him. She didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made her forget about the training her father gave her. She felt weak and flushed like he was going to do something bad to her well not bad we should say _naughty_. That's not what scared her though what scared her was that she might enjoy it.

"I haven't had a woman in my room for a very long time," he said

"Well maybe you should get a girlfriend like your mother said," said Sango

"Why would I go get a girlfriend when you're right here?" he asked. She opened her mouth then shut it. He stepped closer to her. So close that he had to place one of his feet in between hers and his other foot on the other side of her foot. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and cheeks. He could her chest move up and down against his and it made him so excited. He removed his hands from the wall to place them on her hips. Her heart was racing. Her face was so hot that it felt like it was throbbing.

He tilted his head to the side and lowered it to her neck. His hands gently went up her shirt. She gasped at feeling his fingertips gently running over her stomach. He nuzzled his nose into her neck. He took in her scent as he laid a kiss on her soft skin. He smirked feeling her body temperature rise. He licked his lips and left open mouth kisses to her jaw while his hands worked there way up. They stopped and went around to the small of her back. He pulled her to him. Her skin was so soft for her to be a demon slayer. He liked soft skin. He kissed back down to her neck. He heard her gasp when his tongue snaked out to run along her heated skin. He said he wouldn't have sex with her, he didn't say anything about making out. Her hands went to his arms but she didn't push him away. He nipped at her neck causing her to gasp again. When he began to suck on her racing pulse point was when he got a moan from her. She could feel burning in the pit of her stomach almost like a need. Like she needed something.

"Bankotsu I don't think you should be doing this," she whimpered.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked looking up at her. His eyes went to her lips. He licked his and leaned in a little brushing his against hers in a teasing manner. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well…I-I," she started. Just then Bankotsu's window swung open. There was a flash of red and a growl was heard and they knew who it was. Bankotsu sighed and bowed his head causing Sango's nose and lips to brush against it.

"Boy, do you have the _worst_ timing," growled Bankotsu

"Get off her," growled Inuyasha. Sango sighed with relief. If he didn't come in when he did then Bankotsu and Sango probably would have been making out on the bed because she would have told him 'Yes' she was enjoying what he was doing to her and she wanted more.

Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back but stayed behind him. Bankotsu glared at her knowing that she was the one who told Inuyasha where Sango had gone. If it wasn't for her he would probably be getting some his needs fulfilled by now, but no she just couldn't mind her own business she just had to know what Sango was doing and where Sango was every minute of the day.

"I said get off her," growled Inuyasha. Bankotsu turned his death glare to Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his Tessaiga.

"I'll ripe your freaking head right off your body," said Inuyasha.

"Why? I did nothing wrong. The last time I checked having a sexual relationship with someone wasn't against the law," said Bankotsu. He looked at Sango. She looked like a deer in head lights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"You look like you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar," he said letting her go and backing up. Kagome rushed over to her side and Sango seemed to wake up from her little daze.

"Sango are you ok?" she asked. Sango just nodded. "It looks like we came just in time," she said. Bankotsu laughed.

"You came just in time? You act like she needed saving," he laughed

"She did need saving. She needed saving from you," said Kagome

"Trust me I was doing the exact opposite of hurting her," he said. Inuyasha growled. While Kagome made a pouting face. Sango glared at him.

"What? Jealous?" asked Bankotsu.

"No I just want to know why every time I get kidnapped some ugly demon wants to make me his wife but as soon as Sango gets kidnapped she has a cute human all over her," she said still pouting

"I didn't kidnap her," said Bankotsu

"What?! Kagome you said she was kidnapped," yelled Inuyasha

"I wasn't kidnapped," said Sango finally saying something.

"Will you keep your voice down my mom is down stairs and I don't want her coming up here thinking me and Sango are doing it when were not, but I think we would have been if we weren't rudely interrupted," said Bankotsu. It was silent.

"I think we should leave," said Sango

"Not until I kill him once and for all," said Inuyasha

"No Inuyasha! He didn't do anything wrong," said Sango

"He touched you," he growled

"Let's go," she said walking towards the window.

"Wait Sango I think you should go out the front door," said Bankotsu. Sango nodded.

"I'll meet you guys around front," she said. She walked out with Bankotsu right behind her.

"I don't thrust him," said Inuyasha

"Me either," said Kagome

* * *

Bankotsu grabbed Sango's wrist. She stopped but didn't look at him. He pulled her around to face him. 

"I don't think we should ever speak of what happened in there and I don't think we should ever do it again," she said

"What's wrong with you? Did it feel that wrong to you? To have me touching you and kissing you made you feel so low that you don't ever want to speak of it again?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I never said that," she said

"Then what? Cause it was feeling really good to me," he said

"It- I have to go" she said tugging on her wrist.

"It was what?" he asked his grip tightening.

"I have to go Bankotsu now let me go," she said. He sighed but let her go. They stood there for a moment before Sango begin going down stairs. She was going to say it was good to her too but they didn't belong together. He was born in this time. He was a new man and he didn't need his past coming and messing it up. So what if he had the memories of his ancestor he had another chance at life he shouldn't waste it on his past. That's what she decided as she made her way out of his house. She said good bye to his mom. She was going to act like everything that happened in the past never happen and so should he. He should just act like it was a bad dream. She wasn't going to fight him anymore.

* * *

"You being here is causing even more problems," said Inuyasha. Sango rolled her eyes. The whole way home he went on and on about how being here was even more dangerous then being in her own time. She had begun to tune him out it was when he said that she wasn't going to school tomorrow that brought her attention back to him. 

"What?! I have to go to school I have de- de- Kagome what did he call it?" asked Sango. They entered her house.

"Sango has detention for the next two weeks for fighting with Bankotsu at lunch," said Kagome.

"Who cares skip it this isn't your time Sango," said Inuyasha

"I know Inuyasha but I want to go. I want to have my little taste of the modern world before it's gone and I never get a chance again," she said. He crossed his arms over his chest and put his nose in the air.

"Fine but when he comes after you again don't come running to me," he said

"Trust me I won't," she snapped. She has had it with his attitude. Kikyo most really bring out another side out of him because he can be very annoying. They turned away from each other in a huff.

"Come on guys lets not fight. Sango can go to my school for a few more days then we can try everything in our power to get her home," said Kagome.

"Whatever. Do what you want," said Inuyasha sitting on the ground Indian style to play with her cat. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand. Sango looked at her friend to get a smile in return. Kagome took her up stairs and into her bedroom. She opened a drew and pulled out pink clothes.

"Here," she said handing them to Sango. She took her hand again and she led her into the bathroom.

"If you love hot springs I know your going to love this," she said bending down she turned the hand to the tub. Sango smiled as steaming hot water began to flow out of the...she couldn't remember what Kagome told her it was called when she told her about the bath tub but it amazed her. The tub began to fill with water. Kagome turned off the water when it neared the top.

"Ok get in and relax when your done put those on," she said pointing to the clothes she had given her just a few minutes ago. Sango nodded. She waited for Kagome to leave before she began to undressed. She didn't have a problem with getting undressed in front of her friend it was just that she wasn't sure if Bankotsu had left bruises on her arms when he grabbed her earlier.

She got undressed and looked at her arms. There was a ring going around both her arms. She sighed as she got into the bath. She felt her whole body relax. She poked her bruised skin. It was sore but it would probably heal in a few days. She sighed again. Maybe going to his house wasn't a good idea. Now he was all she could think about. His body, his smell, his touch, and…his lips.

They felt so soft and moist against her hot skin. She had notice how handsome he was in the past but now she seen him in a new light. She shook her head as if that could get rid of her thoughts. She couldn't be with him even if she wanted to. They were in two different times. When she went back home she probably wasn't going to be able to come back. That's why she didn't want to get too attached to anything here. She grabbed the tube on the rim of the tub. It was like the soap Kagome always took to the feudal era. She smiled as she began to get washed.

She got out sometime later. She went into Kagome's room half expecting her to be in there but she wasn't. She shut the door behind her and placed her clothes on Kagome's bed. She heard a noise from outside the window. She grabbed her dagger. It was her smallest dagger and she never went anywhere with out it. She turned towards the window just in time to see him jump onto the window seal.

"What are you doing here Bankotsu?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"I came to visit," he stated simply.

* * *

**Ok well there is another chapter for you. It seems Sango has gotten a little taste of our bad boy and wants more lol.**

**Please review!!!**

**I'll be updating another story soon!!Bet you can't guess which one it's gonna be!!!**

**Please review. Your reviews are important to me trust me if they weren't I wouldn't be asking for them.**

**P.S. I know you guys really like Bankotsu's hair and I'm sorry for taking it out in this story please for give me I won't ever hurt you like that again. I give what my readers want and if they want hair than were going to the hair salon!!** On the next story...or maybe not...

...**Ok now I'm just being plain weird...but I know you love it...**or **do** you? Thats the **true** question... or is it? Life is **full** of wonders...

**REVIEW!!!Please...**


	6. Chapter 6

Bankotsu jumped down from the window and took a few steps towards her. Sango stepped back closer to the door. He smirked.

"What I can't visit you? I thought we were friends," he said taking another step towards her. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. What in the world made him think that they were friends? She stood her ground as he approached her in slow steady strides. His blue eyes were shining with want and desire.

"Stay away from me," she whispered. He moved until he was right in front of her. He didn't want to stay away from her she was…attractive and she was attracting him. He licked his lips and cupped both sides of her face. He tilted his head to the side in what looked like curiosity.

They stood in silences. Bankotsu studying her face as she studied his. She wondered what he wanted from her why he was here standing in front of her holding her face. He licked his lips again before roughly banging her against the door. She gasped but didn't push him away. He pressed his body against hers.

"Bankotsu I don't want what happened earlier to happen again," she whispered. He pushed his hands back tangling them in her hair balling her hair into his fist but not pulling on it.

"Shut up," he mumbled pressing his forehead against hers. He stared down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he could barely control himself. If she doesn't push him away with in the next minute his tongue was going to be shoved half way down her throat.

"Bankotsu I mean it-," she stopped herself when his dark icy eyes locked with hers. Words weren't going to stop him. He pressed more on to her and before she knew it his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to gasp. Taking it as an opening he pushed his tongue in. Her hands went to his arms gripping his shirt sleeves.

His tongue moved about caressing the sides of her mouth and her tongue. He tilted his head to the side and she felt his tongue swirl. His body moved against hers and she moaned into his mouth her eyes going wide as she heard herself. She couldn't believe how good he felt. She could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her stomach was doing flips and her lips were tingling…all because of him. It was such a hot and passionate kiss.

He pulled away slightly and stoked her cheek. They were both breathless.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered licking his lips. She opened her eyes slowly and the look in her brown eyes made his stomach drop into his big toe. Her eyes were blazing with so much want and longing that they were barely brown any more but black. He moved his hands to her hips and his mouth went to her ear nibbling on her ear lobe before leaving moist kisses down her neck. She didn't protest instead she lifted her head up. He smirked as he went back up to her lips barely kissing them.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he whispered. His smirk widened when she nodded.

"Go head," he growled seductively. She looked away. She didn't want to be tricked. She didn't want to kiss him only for him to pull away and leave her feeling empty. He gently kissed her cheek which made her gasp and look back at him.

"Kiss me Sango," he said sternly. She leaned up and pressed her lips into his. His mouth opened and her small tongue hesitantly entered. She did as he had done to her moving her tongue in side his mouth. His tongue moved along hers and she relaxed. They pulled away slowly the kiss was much more gentle than the first but it wasn't any less passionate. He grunted pulling her off the door to only bang her back on to it. She groaned in pain if he kept this up her back was going to be all bruised.

He sucked on her neck as he pulled her closer making space in between her and the door. His hand left her hip to run up and down her sore back while the other went down her thigh. He cupped the back of her knee and pulled her leg up to his hip. He pressed her back against the door and grinded into her. Her head went back as she let out a moan.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sango?" asked Kagome from the other side of the door. Sango gasped and began pushing Bankotsu away. He growled as she shoved him away and glared at her as she tried to fix herself back up. He smirked when his eyes landed on her neck. Hickey City…she wasn't going to be able to fix that.

Then the door opened and in stepped Kagome. She gasped upon seeing him. He smirked he didn't really care what she thought or what she told dog boy no one was going to stop him from seeing Sango.

"B-Bankotsu what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Why do you think?" he mumbled rolling his eyes. She stood firm as if she was about to go in to battle.

"You can't have the jewel shard!" she said. Bankotsu sighed.

"I don't want the jewel shards," he said. He turned to Sango. "Is she always this dumb?" he asked. Sango glared at him and he smirked her lips were turning red…Kagome seemed to notice Sango then too.

"Sango what happened? You have marks all over your neck and your lips are red," she said. Sango gasped and glared at Bankotsu who just shrugged and smirked at her. She looked back to Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing," she said

"Okay then do you want to tell us what was up with the thumps?" asked Kagome's mom as she entered the room. Sango opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she couldn't think of an excuse. She looked at Bankotsu for help. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring off into the distance. He looked at her when he felt her eyes. He sighed and looked at the older woman.

"I'm a little rough," he said. Sango smacked her forehead and ran her hand down her face. If she wanted them to know the truth then she would have told them herself. He was so ignorant!

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome. Bankotsu smirked and took a few steps forward.

"Well I grabbed her and I banged her against the wall and I roughly but my hands on her and forced my tong-hmph," he started but before he could finish Sango punched him in his stomach pushing the air from him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he hunched over. Sango smiled innocently at the two confused women.

"We got into a fight and he was throwing me around like a rag doll," she said quickly. Bankotsu chuckled with the little air he had.

"I don't want violence in my house understood?" asked Ms. Higurashi. Both teens nodded and the older woman left shutting the door behind her. Bankotsu sighed and looked at Sango still rubbing his stomach.

"That hurt yet it still turns me on," he said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"You act like you don't enjoy my company," he said pouting slightly. She looked away she was falling for him and fast.

"Leave," she mumbled looking down. Bankotsu's face went serious. He watched as she messed with her fingers and stared down at the floor. He sighed and grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug. She gasped and didn't response for a minute before she wrapped her arms around his waist. He let her go a minute or so later.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked as he walked backwards towards the window. She blushed and looked down. She bit her lip. She felt like a child who just found out that her crush liked her back. Bankotsu arched an eyebrow waiting for her reply.

"Well will I?" he asked. After a few more seconds went by he placed a fisted hand on his hip. She nodded but didn't make any eye contact with him. He rolled his eyes. Women could be so confusing some times. Without a second thought he jumped out the window and onto the roof.

Sango let out a sigh of relief once Bankotsu's presence was gone. She heard Kagome sigh too. Sango cleared her throat.

"Is Inuyasha still here?" she asked taking a seat on Kagome's bed. Kagome sat next to her and shook her head.

"He left about five minutes before we heard the thumps," she sighed. She looked to Sango her eyes large and questioning. Sango brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. She turned to the window Bankotsu had jumped out of not to long ago and away from her friend's gaze.

"Sango what really happened up here?" she asked.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the well. Who would have thought that Bankotsu would be brought back for a third time. It was starting to get ridiculous and the way he had his hands on Sango made him want to rip out his throat. Inuyasha's thoughts ended abruptly when a familiar scent came to his sensitive nose.

"Kikyo," he whispered. Without a second thought he was racing towards the scent, towards her. He saw her soul collectors before he saw her. She was sitting on the ground her back against the same tree she had penned him to 50 years ago. The Sacred Tree. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful and content that he didn't want to disturb her but he couldn't resist whispering her name.

Her eyes opened slowly to gaze at him. They had lost that loving glow that they had when she was alive but they no longer held that hatred that she had for him when she was first brought back. Now knowing the truth she no longer hated him she now just wanted to return to the after life bring Naraku with her.

"Inuyasha," she said softly and he found that as permission to go to her. He knelt in front of her and the urge over came him to pull her in to his arms and hold her there and that's exactly what he did. She let out a small gasp but didn't push him away instead gently wrapped her arms around his waist and to his back. They both missed it. Holding each other and never wanting to let go.

"I wish we could go back. Back to the times where everything was perfect and we were together," whispered Inuyasha. Kikyo closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can't undo what's already been done," she said softly. He tightened his embrace. His head was down causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"I know," he mumbled.

* * *

Bankotsu sighed as he fell back on his bed. Two weeks of detention just what he needed. Today had been such a long and tiring day. His hand came up to gently run along his lips. What a blast from the past huh? He smirked. It was quite refreshing. Now that he thought about it he had seen that Kagome girl around school. She was always dozing off in class and asking to copy her friend's notes. Jeez what a slacker. Something always nagged him about that girl and he just couldn't put his finger on it so he decided to just let it slide.

"Bankotsu!" growled his mom as she stormed into his room. He sat up and looked at her. She didn't seem too happy.

"The principle just called. You have got to stop fighting or you'll end up kicked out of school," she growled. He frowned as he stared at her. His mother. If he did somehow go back to the feudal era with Sango was he going to be able to leave his mom behind? After all he isn't the Bankotsu he was back then. Here he has a mother and a father who is some where unknown to him. Here he was getting an education and had friends. Lynn and Darnell befriended him as soon as he moved to this school a little over 3 mouths ago. In the feudal era he had nothing. His brothers and Banryu were gone. That was no longer his time but _this_, this was where he belonged. Not in feudal era Japan, not with Sango. He felt a pain in his heart as he came to the realization.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom needing some kind of comfort right now. She stood shocked for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him returning the embrace.

"I'll try mom," he whispered. She gently pushed him away to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Did your girlfriend break up with you?" she asked. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help to smile down at her.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said sitting back on his bed. She smiled.

"Whatever you say," she said turning to leave.

"Hey mom," he said. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What would you think if I let my hair grow?" he asked. She smiled again. That sweet smile that always makes him feel at ease. She came back over to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I think you would look even more like your beautiful mother," she said and he smiled. She was just as cocky as him.

* * *

Sango sighed. Her fingertips gently ran a crossed her lips. She could still feel his lips against hers and on her neck. How could she forget? He was so passionate it seemed like he was waiting forever just to kiss her. Why did he kiss her? Why did he come see her in the first place? She had too many questions and not enough answers. He didn't have feelings for her did he? Her eyes widened and she felt her heart beat quicken. That couldn't be right.

"Sango?" asked Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango jumped slightly not prepared for the sudden contact. Kagome quickly with drew her hand.

"He kissed me," whispered Sango. Kagome gasped. Sango looked up at her. She looked disgusted and hurt. Why she looked hurt Sango had no idea.

"You didn't kiss back did you?" she asked. Sango bit her lip. She had kissed him back. Kagome was probably disgusted because she thought Bankotsu forced himself on her. Sango didn't want her to think that. She didn't want her to think that Bankotsu was the bad guy here.

"Yes I did," she said softly. Kagome jumped up and away from her. She looked hurt and disgusted again but also and mostly angry. Sango frowned at her friend's reaction.

"Sango how could you!? Bankotsu is our enemy or have you forgotten and you're engaged to Miroku!" growled Kagome placing her hands on her hips. Sango gasped. Miroku! How could she have forgotten about Miroku? She had been so caught up in Bankotsu that Miroku didn't even cross her mind. She looked down ashamed.

"Sango you have to promise to stay away from Bankotsu," said Kagome. Sango's head shot up and she stared at Kagome. Stay way from Bankotsu? She frowned. She didn't want to stay away from Bankotsu. He made her feel wanted, special...needed.

"Kagome he's different here. He's not the blood thirsty mercenary that Inuyasha killed in the feudal era. He's a new person," said Sango.

"That's what he told you isn't it? He's just trying to trick you Sango! He's trying to get close to you so that he can figure a way to come back to the feudal era with you and try to kill Inuyasha and get the jewel shards!" said Kagome. Sango shook her head.

"You're wrong!" she growled. Kagome stepped back stunned at her friend's determination. She sighed and sat back down next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't stay away from him for those reasons will you at least stay away from him for Miroku's sake?" she asked. Sango bit her lip again. Miroku. She had him to return to. She had a future with him. Not with Bankotsu. It's not like she loved Bankotsu or anything but it hurt to think that when she left here she would never see him again. But Miroku she loved Miroku no matter how much he hurts her. She sighed.

"I promise," she whispered. As soon as the words let her lips she regretted them.

* * *

All during school Sango kept her distance from Bankotsu just like how she promised. She didn't even sit with Darnell and Lynn at lunch. They gave her weird looks but they didn't say anything about it. Bankotsu didn't say anything either. He would just look at her his gaze so intense that she had to look away. It was like he was trying to read her mind or something and it made her so uncomfortable. When detention rolled around there was no avoiding him.

He dropped into the seat next to her rather loudly and put a thoughtful look on to his face. He looked at her, his gaze still intense. She looked down very interested in the things craved into her desk.

"I have this weird feeling that you're avoiding me," he said. She glanced at him. He was leaning back in his chair so far that the front two legs were off the floor. His index fingers drummed off the deck as he rocked slightly. His head was facing her but was tilted to the side in that cute little curious way. She blushed. He probably didn't even realize that he was doing it. She looked back down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled. Bankotsu smirked. Ah, the classic clueless act. Now he knew for sure that she was avoiding him. He leaned forward in his seat until the front legs of his chair gently touch the floor. He placed his arm on the back of her chair and leaned in towards her ear. He watched her ear get red and she stiffened.

"Is this about what happened last night?" he whispered. Sango bit her lip. His breath was warm on her ear and she almost shivered. Almost. She turned her head away. Her ponytail lightly touched his face. He leaned forward more and buried his face in it. Her hair was soft and smelt like strawberries and the forest.

"You smell good," he growled. Her scent was arousing. He just wanted to eat her. He smirked. That wasn't a half bad idea. He felt her relax and sigh. He knew she liked his attention. Why she was running from him he had no idea, but he didn't like.

"You need to stop this," she whispered. The hand not on the back of her chair lifted up from where it rested in his lap to cup her chin and force her to turn her head. He pulled away enough to look at her. Her eyes held some sadness but more determination.

"Why," he asked softly. But before she could answer the class room door opened and the teacher stepped in.

"The talking stops now. Two desks between every person," she growled. Bankotsu didn't move. His gaze never left Sango. He just sat there waiting for her to answer. Her gaze hardened and she glared at him.

"Bankotsu," growled the teacher sternly. Bankotsu sighed realizing that Sango wasn't going to talk he let her go and stood up. Sango exhaled a breath that she didn't even know she was holding as soon as Bankotsu left and sat two seats away from her. She could fell his eyes on her.

As soon as the teacher said they could go Sango quickly shot up. She grabbed her things and was the first one out. The halls were empty except for the kids coming from the detention room. She walked quickly down the hall but gasped when someone suddenly gripped her elbow. She glared back at Bankotsu. This is what she was trying to avoid. If she got caught by him then there wasn't going to be any interruptions and he was going to pry the information out of her.

He gently pushed her up against some lockers but didn't speak until the hall was clear. He looked around before his beautiful blue eyes landed on her. She found her self getting lost in them. They were such a rich blue. She had never seen anything like them. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and she looked away.

"I thought we were passed this," he said. He didn't mind that her head was turned. He liked the view of her neck; the skin looked soft and creamy. He wouldn't mind running his tongue along it just once. He should have done that last night. Speaking of last night where did her hickeys go? The power of make up. He wondered how she would react if he did that right now. Make up and all. He licked his lips. Right now wasn't the time. Right night he needed to figure out why she didn't want him around all of a sudden. Okay, well, she never wanted him around but this was different. If she would a least glare at him or fight with him that would make more sense then her avoiding him.

"Passed what?" she asked. Playing clueless again. He brought his hand to the locker right above her shoulder and next to her head. His grip tightened on her elbow and she finally looked up at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Sango. We're sexual attracted to each other and you know that. I thought we agreed that it was okay yesterday," he said his voice was low. Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't agree to anything," she growled. He smirked and she frowned. His hand left her elbow to lightly touch her thigh right below her skirt. He slowly brought his hand up his fingers gently running along her skin. As his hand came up so did her skirt. She closed her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop," she whispered. His hand paused for a moment before it started again. She opened her eyes. His eyes were on hers. His smirk gone. He leaned forward a little. She stopped breathing. Her body heat started to rise and she bit her lip. His gaze was so lust filled and intense. His eyes alone aroused her. Her grip tightened on his wrist. He leaned forward some more and his finger brushed against her panties.

"Let me touch you Sango," he whispered huskily. Her heart skipped a beat and her whole body felt like it caught on fire. His gaze was intense. She did the only thing that she could think of. More like the only thing she couldn't stop thinking of. She let go of his wrist to grab the front of his school uniform. Both hands fisted his jacket and she pulled him down crushing her lips against his.

**Wow Bankotsu had a very intense gaze for half that chapter lol. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter I know I do…review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

His mouth was so soft against her own; she tightly closed her eyes, feeling rushing so fast though her she felt like her veins were on fire. He pressed against her, his hot tongue running along her lips. She couldn't stop herself from opening for him. His tongue slid in and her knees went weak. He let out a little grunt when she almost slid down the lockers. He removed his hand from under her skirt to hold her up against him. He kissed her hard, passionately and Sango got a sense that it was like he knew something she didn't and he was desperately getting all he could from her while he still could. She pulled away, panting.

He kissed down her cheek to her neck, slowly leaving hot kisses that made her burn for him. Her hands went to his shoulders, fisting his uniform as she held herself up. His breath was hot against her neck as he let out a soft pant, his mouth opening to let his teeth nip at her soft skin. She felt his lips curl up as he smiled.

"I want to see every scar on your beautiful body," he whispered. The low huskiness of his voice made her shiver. His words making her knees go weak again. Her grip tightened on his shirt.

"Bankotsu," she whispered softly. He chuckled and pulled away from her, taking her hand. Sango's felt her heart rate speed up as his blue eyes locked with hers. He backed away pulling her from the lockers.

"Come on Slayer," he mumbled, his eyes were shining now. She blushed and licked her lips, shaking her head slowly.

"I can't go with you," she whispered. His eyebrows narrowed slightly but his eyes didn't lose their shine and his lips stayed curled up as he smirked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good answer."

Bankotsu's smirk was starting to melt off his face. She could tell he didn't like her being stubborn but she couldn't go with him, she wasn't even supposed to be with him now. All of her being wanted to touch him though, she had never had such feelings before and all she wanted to do was explore them but she had made a promise to Kagome, which was probably well passed broken by now. Her hand gripped his gently before she let him go, her hand dropping back down to her side.

"I've made the decision to stay with my friends. I wouldn't turn my back on them to be with you," she said. His jaw flexed, his eyes darkening. He placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning towards her. She didn't like how his eyes narrowed and he glared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, acting to be unaffected by his whole attitude.

"Really?" he mumbled. Sango nodded her head firmly. He snorted and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He stared at her for a moment before pushing off the locker. His hands went to his hips and he looked off down the hall, seeming to be in thought. Sango looked away, leaning off the lockers.

"Just one night," he muttered. She looked back to him, feeling her cheeks fluster.

"What?" she whispered softly. He looked back to her and his eyes were dark as he glared at her.

"I just wanted one night to have you. I wanted to make you mine for one night before you left and I never saw you again," he said. She stared at him for a moment before blinking, stepping towards him.

"I thought you were going to try and come with me," she said. He snorted again as if she was being stupid.

"You were right. There's nothing there for me. I was born into this time, raised by my mom. I lived here all my life, this is where I belong," he said with a shrug. She looked down.

"So I won't be seeing you again," she concluded softly.

"So come with me. Come with me and stay with me all night, not leaving until were both satisfied," he said taking a step towards her. Sango shook her head, stepping away from him and once again leaning against the lockers.

"I can't, I'm engaged," she said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he mumbled.

"But I'll know!" she growled at him. His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, stepping towards her again. His chest brushing against hers with every breath they took.

"And I'll be damned if you ever forget it," he whispered. She gasped.

"Ban--"

"You'll never forget me. When you're with him and he's holding you, you'll remember when I was holding you. When he's touching you, you'll remember what it was like to have my hands on you, making you moan and cry out." He stepped closer to her, his body pressed against hers. His hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers. Her hands went to his waist, fisting his uniform.

"Stop," she whispered.

"When he makes love to you, you'll remember what it was like to have me inside you. And you'll never be satisfied with him because you'll remember how I was so much better. You'll be addicted to me and you'll suffer because you'll never have me again," he whispered.

"Is that supposed to make me stay? I'll never be addicted to you because I'm not going to go with you," she whispered. He smirked, licking his lips.

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what it would have been like. You'll never be able to stop thinking about if it would have been good. When you're with him and he's doing all these things to please you, you'll wonder if I could have done them better," he said leaning back slightly. She shook her head.

"But besides all that, I'm never going to see you again, you'll never see me again. Don't you want to spend the time we have together, making love until the sun comes up?" he asked. She blushed.

"I-I don't love you," she said. He chuckled.

"Fine, wouldn't you like to spend the time that we have left together making each other fell so good over and over again. I wanna make you physically happy before you leave, don't you want to make me happy too?" he asked.

"You're the enemy," she muttered.

"Not in this time. I'm just your average harmless teenage boy," he said. Sango opened her mouth then closed it. What was she supposed to say to that? He was right after all, he was just a boy in Kagome's time that happened to be Bankotsu of her time…

"Why don't you just forget everything? You were sent here for a reason, right? Take some risks, Sango, and come with me," he said, reaching his hand out for her. She stared at it, her mind was completely cluttered with so many thoughts. She felt like she was going crazy. She couldn't betray her friend's trust but he was right, what if fate sent her here to be with him, if only for one night?

"Come with me," he mumbled again. She closed her eyes and reaching up she placed her hand in his. She felt her heart flutter at the feel of his hand tightly gripping hers. He tugged and she stumbled forward, his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"You won't regret this," he whispered.

-

Miroku sighed, some where down in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that he was losing some one. He felt a slight tug on him arm and looked down to the young girl leaning into him.

"Come on," she purred softly. He laughed wrapping his arm around her.

"How could I resist?" he questioned. She had a flush on her face from the sake and her lips were out and pouting, begging for him to kiss them. He laughed pulling her closer.

-

Sango couldn't stop blushing as they entered his house. His mother was no where in sight but she could hear things coming from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready around six," she heard her call as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah," was Bankotsu's only reply. She didn't exactly know what he was saying yeah about but she was guessing his mind was in an other place. They entered his room, he pulled her along so he could close the door. She stared out the window for a moment, trying to get her racing heart under control. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She felt like none of this was real. She took a deep breath and turned around. Bankotsu was smirking at her, leaning against his closed down as he slowly unbuttoned his school uniform.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" he mumbled lowly. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away from him.

"I can do it myself, thank you," she snapped. He chuckled darkly and it made her shiver. She really could be stubborn, couldn't she? She took a deep breath. This wasn't like her at all, she had promised to marry Miroku! She closed her eyes and shook her head. It not like he was keeping any of his promises… The day she regretted this, would be the day when he stops womanizing and sees only her.

She hooked her thumb into her skirt. Besides, somewhere down inside her, she felt like she had to do this. She had to be with Bankotsu, now, right now because she was never going to see him again and oddly, that hurt. She felt like she hardly knew him though and yet she was giving herself to him so willingly. Did that make her a whore? She pushed her skirt down, no, she was no whore.

She turned around, finding him on his bed now. He was in nothing but some boxers, Souta slept in his. She wondered if Bankotsu did too. She felt her hot body burn with a blush as his eyes went down. He licked his lips before they came up to meet with her eyes. He was leaning up on his elbow as he watched her, his body tan and lean. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she didn't want to embarrass herself even more by doing so. She knew she was allowed to touch him but was she supposed to finish getting undressed first? She cleared her throat and looked down, grabbed the bottom of her shirt she pulled it up and over her head. She looked up at Bankotsu again as she dropped her shirt to the floor. Once again, his eyes were down, and they shimmered before darkening and his breath picked up slightly.

Sango took a deep breath and reached up behind her, freezing when her hands brushed the scar on her back. She looked down, Kohaku. She took a deep breath, she had to do this. In some odd way it seemed like doing this would make her stronger, not physically but mentally. She reached up to the clip and pulled…then pulled again. She frowned, giving another tug. She looked up as Bankotsu chuckled from the bed.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked. She shook her head, flushing. She wasn't ashamed of the scar on her back, but she didn't want him to see it.

"_I want to see every scar on your beautiful body."_

"I can do it," she mumbled. She tugged and pulled but the thing didn't seem like it was going to come off. She looked up as Bankotsu sat up.

"Your going to break it, let me do it," he mumbled, smirking at her.

"I can do it," she growled again stubbornly. She tired again….and again. She flushed and stepped back as Bankotsu stood. He licked his lips, stepping to her slowly. His eyes burned her and as his body came closer to hers she shivered from the heat coming off him. She stopped tugging to look up at him, flushing even more. His eyes never left her.

"Let me," he breathed softly, his hot breath brushing over her flustered cheeks. Her eyes fluttered slightly and for a moment she was lost in him. He was so much, too much. It was like he was over whelming her. She took a deep breath to try and get her body back under control. Her knees had gone weak and she was having a hard time breathing. His hot hands touched her waist, burning her. She gasped softly, stiffening. He stepped closer, his chest touching hers. His hand slowly went around her and then up her back, then they stopped. Sango blinked, trying to register what was happening.

His finger tips gently brushed over her back and her hands went to his firm chest to keep herself balanced.

"Did you not want me to see this or were you just being stubborn?" he breathed softly. Sango looked down, slowly finding her mind. He was touching her scar… He leaned into her slightly, his mouth to her ear. She held her breath waiting for him to say something, but he never did. She shivered as his fingers danced over her back a little longer before she was turned, suddenly facing away from him. The pressure on her chest was suddenly released as he unclipped her bra. She flushed, her arms wrapping around her chest, holding the bra in place. His hands went to her arms and she was gently guided to his bed. He pushed her down and she had to take one hand off her chest to catch herself.

"Down," he ordered, his hand on her back. She lowered back to the bed, turning her head to the side on his bed so she could see him. He licked his lips and then he was on the bed. She blushed as he straddled her thighs. She held her breath, closing her eyes as she waited for him to do something. His hand was still on her back but she wasn't sure about where the other one was.

"Relax," he mumbled. She released the breath she was holding and tried to relax her body. It was silent and for a moment he did nothing. The longer he did nothing the more anxious she became but her body was relaxing into his bed. She sighed, licking her lips. Then his weight shifted on her thighs and she felt something soft, hot, and wet on her back, on her scar.

"A-Are you kissing it?" she stuttered, trying to push up. His hand pushed her back down.

"Relax," he growled. She flushed.

"Bankotsu," she whined softly. She took a deep breath and once again tried to relax. She bit her lip as she once again felt his lips on her back. His lips were hot and moist. She jumped when she felt his tongue, hot on her skin. As he kissed her she felt a building need in her lower stomach. It was hot as it spread making her body hot and a tingling between her legs.

"Do you want to tell me how you got this?" he asked. She felt his lips move against her back.

"No," she whispered. He didn't say anything else, his lips busy.

-

"What do you mean, she didn't come home?" growled Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

"A teacher told me she had detention so I left her there. Detention should be over by now, so I don't know where she is," she growled. Inuyasha sighed.

"She can take care of herself," said Souta. Kagome glared at him.

"She's not from this time! She probably became lost on her way home. We have to go out and find her," she said.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just waited for her!" growled Inuyasha. She turned her glare to him.

"So this is my fault!" she snapped getting in his face.

"Yes, it is," he growled leaning into her face.

"It's no ones fault. Why don't you guys go look for her, it's starting to get dark," said Ms. Higurashi.

-

Sango gasped as she was suddenly turned over. Bankotsu stared down at her, his eyes dark. He licked his lips and leaned down. She couldn't take her eyes from his as his lips brushed against hers. His eyes closed and so she closed hers too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips moved gently over hers, parting her lips to let his tongue in. She hesitated but brushed her tongue against his, he moaned softly, and their tongues moved together.

His hand brushed over her waist as it traveled down, running over her thigh. She gasped as he pulled her legs apart, settling in between then. Her hands went to his back as the weight of his body settled on top of her. His hot firm chest warmed her chest, his stomach flat against her, his hips pressed into hers and his… She flushed, trying to adjust to this new feeling.

Bankotsu pulled away from her, kissing down her cheek to her neck. She closed her eyes, titling her head up. He kissed and sucked with wet lips before his running his teeth along her flustered skin. She gasped softly and the feeling between her legs grew. He shifted and moved down, she gasped and her hips gave a little jerk. He looked up at her and she blushed looking away from him.

"It…" she trailed off, closing her eyes to try and hide from his eyes. He chuckled and kissed down her chest.

"Does it feel damp down there?" he asked. She gasped, her eyes shooting open.

"Damp?" she asked. She knew what he meant, she maybe a virgin and new to these feeling but she knew what that meant and to her embarrassment she did feel something down there. He didn't answer her, instead he kissed down to her bra, leaning up and grabbing the straps on her shoulders, he pulled. Sango bit her lip and held her arms firm against her for a moment.

"Let go," he mumbled. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her arms up. He slid her bra off her and the first thing she wanted to do was cover back up but instead she gripped his shoulders, baring herself completely open to him. He licked his lips and leaned down, kissing between her breasts.

-

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back as he jumped from roof top to roof top. He was growling softly, glaring a head at nothing.

"Do you think that bastard took her?" he growled. Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"Again?" she asked. His grip tightened on her as he quickened his pace.

-

"Oh Miroku," purred the girl in his arms. Miroku groaned softly, his movements fast and jerky as he moved on top of her. He would have moaned her name in return just to please her but the thing was…

He had forgotten it.

-

Sango bit her lip, her face flustering as she shivered. Bankotsu's moist lips were leaving a trail as they kissed right above her navel. His hands slid down from her breast and down her sides, running slowly over her hips to her thighs, making her sigh. His tongue snaked out to taste her skin before he grazed his teeth over it. Sango closed her eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders, she didn't really know what else to do with them.

His mouth meant with the waist band of her panties and he paused long enough for her to open her eyes and look down at him. She blushed at the sight of him down there and at the same time she felt a wave of excitement hit her as well as butterflies in her stomach. It was hard to tell through his dangling bangs but she could see enough to know that his eyes were closed. He leaned up slightly and pierced her with a lust filled gaze that knocked the air from her. He licked his lips.

"Has he ever touched you before?" he asked. Sango blinked a few times as she stared down at him.

"Who?" she whispered softly. He chuckled and hooked his thumbs under her panties at her thighs; he leaned up to hover over her.

"Your fiancée," he mumbled lowly Sango's eyes went wide and for a split second she felt a pain in her chest. It hit her then, it hit her hard. How could she do this to Miroku? She turned away from him, forcing him to release his hold on her panties as she rested on her side. Why…? Why did he have to go and bring him up? Bankotsu's arms barred her on both sides as he held himself over her.

"I bet he's doing this with another woman right now," he said. He watched as she closed her eyes, turning her head slightly into the pillow. Leaning on one hand, he slowly ran his hand over her arm and down her waist, passed her hip and down her thigh. When he brought his hand back up he ran it along the inside of her thigh. He smirked as his hand came into contact with_ her_. Sango's eyes shot opened and her mouth let out a loud gasp. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose into the hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, _Sango_, I'll touch you where he never has."

-

**Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't really feeling this story, I kinda don't even know where it's going anymore but I'm going to try and finish it up. I can't leave you guys…and girls, I always do that, hanging when you all really stuck with this. So, this is for you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Review and I'll really try to get this story running again.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
